Unexpected Encounter
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Takes place after Buu's defeat. What if Broly survived from the sun's heat? As he makes his way back to Earth for vengeance, he ends up finding something else instead.


**Hey this is my first DBZ fanfic and I wanted it to be on a VERY unexpected couple which would be Krillin's ditzy ex girlfriend Maron and the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. This takes place somewhere after the Buu's defeat and since Raging Blast 2 said Broly survived being blasted to the sun(not sure how but hey he IS the Legendary Super Saiyan for a reason) I want to elaborate a bit on that. A simple one shot that will contain a lemon. Well enjoy.**

**Broly's POV**

"Guraahhhhhh! Kakarot!" The sun completely was completely scorching away at my body. I was again defeated by Kakarot and his little army of bugs. This fact further fueled my hatred and my rage as my body was starting to chip away.

_"This can't be the end... It just can't be! I will not rest until Kakorot is dead. I will break him in two, spill his blood and laugh at it all at the same time. I can't die here...I...can't...DIE! RRRGHH!" _

I begin to think of my memories of Kakarot's torturous crying, the scientists' mocking laughter at my sensitivity, King Vegeta's attack on me and my father's enslavement... those horrible memories continue to pass through my head and when all's said and done, it brings me back to one person...

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" I roared angrily as green energy surrounds my body and all the sun's heat starts to go away as my power continues rising and rising. With a sudden explosion of green torrents of energy, I broke through the sun's fiery grasps and barely escape with my life but when I do, I feel my power has risen and is _still _rising.

_"What is this power? I've never felt anything like it before. I'm much stronger...stronger than I ever was before." _As I start to come to terms at this new change in my body, I start to smile, then with that smile came laughter.

"Bwahahaha! I've never felt this kind of power before! I feel like I can do anything. With this new power, Kakarot will be space dust by the time _I'm _finished with him. He along with his pitiful friends and that wretched planet to boot." I laughed as I begin my journey back to the planet Earth with this new power of mine.

**Maron's POV**

"And no, I don't want to be with you anymore. You're boring, goodbye." As I hung up on my latest boyfriend. I start to wonder to myself where my life's been since I ended things off with Krillin. I've been from guy to guy, getting wondrous amount of gifts, money, jewelry, you name it...even if it came at giving up the pussy though I only gave it up for guys I thought were worthy and so far I've been disappointed since I could never truly be satisfied.

_"It almost makes me miss my times with Krillin. He was the best I've ever had." _I sighed mentally as I gather my things and walk out the door to whatever life has to throw at me next.

As I drove through the city, I stop by and look at a store with nice jewelry and wedding gowns.

"This is the same place me and Krillin went to all those years back... to think it's still the same after all this time." I said aloud to no one particular. I keep asking myself what he's up to nowadays but last time I chatted with him, I hear that he got married to some girl and now has a daughter of his own. _"And to think he named her after me. I guess he still thinks about me from time to time."_ I giggled aloud as I park my car and go about my business.

**Broly's POV**

I set foot back on this miserable planet and immediately feel the urge to vomit. The blue skies, the calm nature, the peaceful environment... it was all utter bullshit and disgraceful seeing as this is the planet where Kakarot and that wimp Vegeta chose to spend the rest of the days in.

"Pitiful wastes of Saiyan flesh. Once I'm done with this planet, I wonder where they'll end up next...oh that's right. _Hell." _I laughed as I begin to walk over to some city. Some people were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Woah what's up with that long, spiky blonde hair and those killer muscles?" Some guy questioned out loud.

"I don't know dude, but he looks like a real freak to me." Another guy said.

As I continue hearing this chatter, I start to grow annoyed so to end it, I threw a little green ki blast in the direction of the two men and instantly they were turned into ashes with everyone else screaming for their lives as they sprinted away from my direction.

_"As much as I want to chase after them and kill them all, I'm still not at 100% after the sun incident. So I should save as much power as possible until I find Kakarot." _I thought as I powered down to my natural state. _"Only problem is where do I start looking? Maybe one of these filthy cockroaches have a clue as to what I'm looking for." _With this said, I make my way through the heart of the city, hoping to get the answers on where Kakarot may reside so I can squash him like a bug, then raze this planet when I'm finished.

**Maron's POV**

"Umm sure! You can have whatever you like ma'am." The clerk said as I took the jewelry in my hand.

"Wow really? Thanks! You're so sweet!" I said as I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek which caused his face to go beet red and surely his pants to get wet. "Well I got what I need, so I'll see you later, hot stuff." I winked as I gathered my things and left. I ended up getting more than I wanted. From clothes to makeup, from shoes to jewelry, etc etc. "_I really need to learn some self-restraint." _I giggled mentally as I continue on my way to my car with a smile on my face. As I was putting my things inside, I heard some yelling.

"I don't know who this Kakarot guy is! I swear!"

As I turned around in the direction of the voice, I see some guy being held to the wall by an even taller guy. I inspect the guy carefully and find myself in a daze. This guy is absolutely gorgeous. He's tall, muscular and ridiculously good looking. He doesn't wear a shirt but he's got tons of gold jewelry on him ranging from necklace, to gauntlets to earrings. Oh and you've got to love that spiky, black hair of his.

"Today just got a lot more interesting" I giggle to myself as I make my way over to the hunk.

**Normal POV**

"You had better not be lying, you bug or I'll make sure I rub you out with my boot." the saiyan snarled as he gripped the man's collar even tighter.

"I really don't know who you're talking about! Please just let me go! I don't know who this guy is!" The guy whimpered.

"Hmph pathetic dog... I would do you justice by ending your life here and now." Broly grinned darkly as he begins to prepare some ki in his hand.

"Hey there you seem lost! Anything I can help you with?" A feminine voice said as the two males turn back to look at the direction of the voice and are greeted with the presence of Maron.

Broly looked at her from head to toe and glared at her darkly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Maron. Pleased to meet you, stud." She winked at him with Broly scoffing at her flirtatious attempts. "You seem like you're lost. Might there be anything I can do to help you?"

Broly just stared at her with confusion. _"Doesn't she fear me one bit after seeing me torment this weakling? Stupid girl. This planet baffles me to no end." _He thought. "I'm looking for a man named Kakarot. Do you know who he is?"

"Kakarot?" The ditzy blunette questioned with a confused stare. "Is that some kind of vegetable or something?"

"You fool. I don't have time for this games." The saiyan growled dropping the scared man, who sprinted away as fast as he could. "If you don't know where he is, then get the fuck out of my way or prepare to die."

"Woah! Rude much? Listen I might not know where he is _now. _But maybe we could go over to my place and look him up through the internet or something." She smiled brightly.

"What is this internet you speak of? Broly inquired.

Maron shot him a dumbfounded look. "You've never heard of the internet before? Wow what are you from the 60's or something? Well cmon, let's go to my place and I'll show you." And with that, she grabbed Broly's arm and dragged him to her car. "_Maybe after this whole ordeal, he'll let me have his necklace."_

_Maron's home_

After a 20 minute drive with consisted of Maron's constant ramblings about herself and Broly simply tuning her out, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Well here's my place. Pretty nice huh?" She smiled flirtatiously at the tall saiyan.

"Hmph. Let's just get this over with before I lose my patience and snap your neck."

"You really need to learn some manners. You'll never win a girl's heart that way." She lectured as she opened the door to her apartment with Broly following her inside. It was a pretty fancy apartment to say the least with nice sofas, flat screen TV, stylized living room. Seems like every princess' dream. "Well what you think?"

"I think you should get busy on looking for Kakarot's whereabouts." Which earned him a glare from the blunette.

"Ugh fine, you jerk but I'm going to change into something more comfortable first." And with that she went inside her room to change leaving the saiyan to his thoughts.

_"What a strange creature. I don't know how to describe it. While she utterly annoys me to no end, I can't help but not try to kill her. Surely any other person would have been maggot food by now but with her, it's different." _He thought as he sat on the sofa trying to sort out what he's feeling towards this girl. The person he was thinking about made her way back to the living room wearing a very short pink pajama shorts with a black tank top which was hugging tightly at at her chest. While Broly stared at her with a face of indifference, he was actually feeling strange about this girl's appearance. It was his first time every really looking at her body and he's got to admit that she is attractive. Curvaceous figure complemented with a beautiful face. Point is, she's breathtaking. "_Why am I feeling this way? I should be focused on my goal on killing Kakarot but this girl...or I should say woman continues entering my thought. Is my Saiyan urges starting to kick in?"_

_"_Umm earth to loner? You in there?" Maron questioned with her hands at her hips which snapped him out of his daze.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I was asking- never mind. Well actually with all the time we've spent with talking, I've never actually gotten your name." She smiled sheepishly.

"Broly." The saiyan simply said.

"Broly? Nice name you have. So before we look up for this Kakarot guy, you hungry? I ordered some Chinese food earlier today which I kept in the fridge."

While Broly wanted to say no, his stomach betrayed him with a growl of protest. He hasn't had anything to eat since arriving on Earth. "Hmph fine whatever."

She smiled brightly at him. "Great then I'll get everything warmed up." And with that she went to the kitchen to get the food ready.

During said meal. Maron could only look in amazement as Broly demolished his food and went back for more. _"He sure has an appetite... this is like his fifth plate and he's still going for more. To eat this much, he must do some killer workouts to keep a physique like that." _The bluenette thought.

After what felt like an eternity, Broly finally had his fill. "Now that we're done with that, time to look for Kakarot. Show me this internet."

"Ok ok." She pouted while getting her laptop out and begin searching for the name of said person. "Hmm it's not showing up on here."

"You said this internet would be able to search for anything!" He bellowed angrily.

"Well I _did_ say it _might _be able to look for him now didn't I?!" She shot back with the same level of anger as Broly's.

Broly growled. "So this was pretty much a waste of time then. I can't believe I was foolish enough to believe a moron like you could have the answers I'm looking for." which earned him look of hurt and anger from the bluenette.

"You're so unbelievable. I was just trying to help you and you have to be such an asshole. I really don't know how you expect to get women with that kind of attitude."

"Hmph I don't need women." The saiyan said narrowing his eyes at her. _"My urges are staring to act up again. My inner Saiyan is starting to come out."_

"Well women don't need you." She pouted angrily, folding her arms. "_I've never dealt with a guy like this before. He's just so...ugggh. I don't know how, but he makes me wet. The real reason I changed clothes was because the thought of him made me wet._

"That's fine. I'm not concerned about it. I've wasted enough time as it is." With that, he got up from his seat and made his way to the door with Maron staring at his back... or more like his ass.

_"That's it... I can't take it anymore. I have to let him know how I feel. He's such a asshole but he's a sexy asshole as well." _Maron got up from her seat and lunged at the Legendary Super Saiyan, pulling him down to the sofa and planted her lips on his own.

To say Broly wasn't shocked would be an understatement. But he was having a hard time trying to fight off his Saiyan urges. He hasn't had sex with a woman before with the whole "Destroying galaxies and Kakarot assassination attempts" schtick going for him. All this pent up aggression and need to dominate... he wanted to unleash it at long last. He kisses back and forces his tongue into her mouth with her giving out delightful moan as the two tongues being wrestling for dominance. They flipped over with Maron on top, straddling his hips while Broly rubbing at her thighs. The liplock got even more intense as Broly begins ripping at her shorts and her thong with Maron doing the same thing by taking off Broly's gold belt, then his pants. Broly then broke the liplock so he take off her tanktop, then her bra which he had trouble with until Maron stopped him.

"I'll do it myself, don't worry." She giggled as she unhooked her bra, freeing her wonderful melons. Broly's erection began to grow bigger and bigger at the sight to the point where it poked at Maron's entrance. As if it was the last piece of meat on the planet, Broly attacked her breasts, sucking and biting at her nipples aggressively which earned him a loud moan from the beautiful girl.

"Ohh yes Broly. It feels so good." She moaned as she began grinding on his hips which earned her a growl of pleasure from the saiyan who continued to attack her breasts while putting a finger inside of her cunt playing with it while he sucked on her nipples. Maron was in a state of pure ecstasy as her moans continued to grow louder and louder until she finally came on Broly's fingers. The saiyan then licked his fingers and gave her an an evil smirk.

"Well now it's time for you to please me. Time to prove you're not completely useless." Which earned him a glare from the girl after she came down from her orgasm. But she quickly got over it and bent down on Broly's dick, kissing it before she started giving it playful licks. Broly begin to grunt in pleasure at this feeling which Maron giggled at. "Stop with the teasing and get on with it. He grunted out which caused the bluenette to swallow the whole thing in her mouth sucking him off. Broly then put his hand on her head and made her take in more of his meat as she quickened her pace of sucking him off. While it was really minutes, it felt like hours when Broly finally came inside of her mouth with a powerful roar shooting down every last ounce of cum inside her mouth. Maron then got up and swallowed it all.

"Mmm tasty. Time for the main course. As she got on the floor, waiting for Broly to take her. Not needing any more hints, Broly made his way to the floor as well as he lined his member at her entrance. In an instant, he entered her which earned moans from the both of them. Once they settled in, Broly began thrusting inside of her while grabbing at her thighs. Maron then wraps her limbs around his waist pulling him closer inside of her while wrapping her arms around him pulling him down for a kiss. While they battled with tongues once again, the whole room smelt of hot and steamy sex as Broly continued fucking the living daylights out of her. Maron felt her release was coming but she had other plans and with surprising strength, she flipped Broly over with her on top.

"I can't let you have all the control." She giggled as she began to slowly ride him with Broly grunting in protest at this slow pace. "That's for being such a jerk earlier and I'll only go faster if you apologize to me." She smiled.

"You bitch." He growled.

"You love this bitch though." She winked. "Now apologize or I'll keep torturing you with this slow pace."

"Never. I have more pride than that." The saiyan firmly stated. Maron looked at him with annoyance. It seems like he wasn't going to back down and she needed to have her release so she threw her pride aside and picked up the pace of riding the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly grabbed at her hips as she started bouncing up and down on him, grinding on him and basically doing whatever she can to get her orgasm going. She pinned his hands on the ground as she continued riding him faster. And at last her release was starting to come.

"Oh I'm cumming... I'm cumming... AGGHHH BROLY!" With that, she released her essence on the saiyan warrior with her insides clenching at Broly's member. The saiyan almost came right there and then but to spice things up, he picked her up and placed her on the wall and began to pound inside her even harder than before. The whole room began to shake at the strength of the saiyan's powerful poundings as he felt his release coming as well and it was a lot of it.

"Urrggggaghhhhhh!" He bellowed as he bit at her shoulder hard, marking her while shooting his cum inside of the girl all the way into her womb. After ten good shots, he pulled out and laid beside her.

After what felt like an eternity, the two gazed at each other and in a moment of understanding, their eyes pointed out the one similarity they had. Loneliness. Both had no one really close to them nor one that could understand them. With that, it re-ignited the passion the two felt growing between them as they lock lips once again.

They would go on to have sex throughout the whole night. Whether it was the shower, her room, the closet or even the kitchen. No matter what position they used, they did it all. After hours of physical pleasure and passion, the two were in each other's arms with Maron's head on Broly's chest.

"That was amazing Broly. I've never really made love before but I felt that's what was happening." She yawned as she leaned over to kiss Broly in the lips.

"At the end of the day, I still couldn't find Kakarot." He growled tiredly.

"But you did find your way inside my heart though." She giggled.

"Hmph whatever." And with that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms thinking about the other in their dreams.

When dawn started to break in, Broly acquired his clothes and began to settle out. He looked at the sleeping bluenette who was now lacking the body warmth she had just a second ago from Broly. "_I can't stay here or I'll forget my purpose. I must kill Kakarot at all cost. I don't have time for petty weaknesses. Me biting her as it is was a foolish decision since she may be my mate now. This girl will be the end of me." _And with that, the saiyan left, hoping he can properly heal himself of his injuries then resume his vendetta against Kakarot.

_Three weeks later_

"What?! You're pregnant?! Well congratulations Maron!" Krillin said on the phone while feeding his daughter Marron who looked at him in confusion when he called out her name.

"Yeah I am. I'm still in shock myself. I mean the increasing appetites, the vomiting, the dizziness... you get the picture." She said as she rubbed at her small belly that will housed her baby in.

"So who's the little tyke's father? Must be a real gem to get a beauty like you pregnant."

While Maron blushed at the compliment, her happy smile turned into a sad one. Ever since their night of passion, she hasn't seen or heard from Broly. He just left the next day without any announcement. She was pretty heartbroken over it and cried for what felt like days. She was actually starting to fall for the Super Saiyan but he just leaves without any regards to her feelings. A tear fell down her cheek as she begins to remembers Broly.

"Uhh Maron you still there?" Krillin asked.

"Oh sorry... as for the baby's father, it's Broly."

"Hahaha wow sounds like a real gu- wait WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BROLY?!" Krillin shouted in surprise.

"Yes why? Do you know him?" Maron asked in confusion.

"He's the Legendary Super Saiyan who's been trying to kill Goku and the rest of us for years. He's destroyed so many worlds! Goku and his sons finally took care of him and he was supposed to be dead!" Krillin explained as he started to shiver in fear at the memories of the saiyan menace.

"Goku... I know you've mentioned him before. He said he was looking for a guy named Kakarot."

"Kakarot IS Goku.. oh man this isn't good. I better tell the others. Well I'll talk to you later, best wishes to you and your baby...regardless of who his or her father is."

"Thanks Krillin. That means alot. I'll talk to you soon." With that, she hung up and laid back down in her bed. Things just took a turn for the worse as she now sinks in this new information about Broly.

"Legendary Super Saiyan who killed people. I don't know what a saiyan is but I still can't believe Broly actually destroyed people's lives...though he was aggressive the first time I met him." She pondered while rubbing her stomach. "Well I still can't help how I feel about him but I've got to focus on getting through with this baby on the way. Mommy's going to protect you." She smiled at her tummy while rubbing it. "And hopefully Daddy will too someday."

On the other side of the world far in the mountains, Broly has finally regained his full strength and is ready to make his move. He now has better control of his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form and has amassed more power than ever. From his time away, he had equal thoughts of Kakarot and of...Maron. He still beats himself up about it.

_"I thought leaving her would make me forget about her but it makes me yearn for her even more. That's what happens when you mate with someone... but me the Legendary Super Saiyan mating with...an insignificant woman like that. It's absurd and yet it doesn't really anger me as much anymore." _Broly thought while powered up his ki and blew away a mountain in frustration.

"I must ignore this feeling so I can finally put an end to Kakarot, then I'll end this pathetic world, then the universe." He cackled evilly. "That should put an end to these bothersome feelings of weakness." With that in mind, Broly took to the sky to carry out his vendetta.

**A/N: And that ends the oneshot but leaves the possibility for more. I might do a sequel depending on my mood. But yeah I'm glad I got to finally get this story out there as it's something that came out of nowhere XD. But until then, hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
